The Voice of Silence
by Haruka Shinbashi
Summary: In a world where everyone is still getting used to the idea of Demons and Humans being together. One boy, like many, battles the reality of being the result of this new, hard to accept world. Continued summary inside InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**The Voice of Silence**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>In a world where everyone is still getting used to the idea of Demons and Humans being together. One boy, like many, battles the reality of being the result of this new, hard to accept world. But not only is he hanyou, he is also a mute, making him stand out even more. But the acceptance of one girl completely changes everything he has known, demolishing those walls and erecting new ones. Welcoming him in a world of acceptance, friends and love. Two broken lives come together as one and secrets about one another a revealed as their connection continues to grow stronger. Inu/Kag

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Yosh! Story number two! I need an editor for this story! So if anyone is willing to, I would appreciate it very much! Anyway this is the story I have been asked to take over, former author (Neko Ni Koban) is no longer able to continue with it, so I have taken it and revamped it with her acceptance and permission! Anyway I hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome but please do go easy on me!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tashio, Inuyasha? Will Tashio Inuyasha please report to the dean's office?" Came the voice of the dean's secratary over the crackle of the campus wide PA system. Soft giggles of the student body could be heard throughout the hallways, emitting mainly from the classroom currently holding said student that was needed, normally when students were called upon to meet with the dean, it usually did not result in anything good. Unwanted attention was now drawn to him as he rose from his seat in the back corner of the room, right by the window, attention he was not accustomed to, attention from the student body normally resulted in pain. The said student bowed respectfully to the teacher, excusing himself from class, but he did not utter a word.<p>

This silent boy, with long, silky silver-colored hair, with matching soft, silver dog ears adorned on the crown of his head, and piercing molten amber colored eyes, took his leave from his classroom, thankful to be away from the unwanted stares of his classmates, and proceeded toward the destination he had been called upon.

_'Baka ooba-san, calling my out in the middle of class, drawing unwanted attention...'_ He mentally grumbled to himself. He knew he wasn't in trouble, he never was and has never performed an act the resulted in a scolding from the dean of this college, unlike many students who attended this school, but for the dean to call him out over the PA system, that was unusual. Having that the dean knew of his situation, she would normally pull him aside descreatly whenever she needed to speak with him, she knew that he wished to not attract anymore attention than _already_ did on a daily basis, just by being the _'freak'_ that he has been known as since birth...

Exiting the building his class had been held within he signed in frustration, closing his beautifully colored eyes inherrited from his late father, and pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing his long walk across campus to the dean's office, bracing himself for what she had prepared for him this time

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At the dean's office-<strong>_

"Ye escort shall be here momentarily Higurashi-sama." The elderly women, known as the dean of this school, or otherwise known as Ms. Kaede, stated as she walked back through her office and situated herself back in her chair. Once she was situated, she looked back up to gaze upon the young girl in front of her with her only good eye. She was quite the beauty, with silky raven colored hair that fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back, and warm, loving gray-blue eyes. She gave off a shy persona initially, but Kaede could tell that she held quite the potential within her, and she certainly was not one to be reckoned with... Not to mention that this young woman held strong spiritual powers within her that had yet to be recognized, spritual powers that clearly surpassed her own and that of her promiscuous neice, Kikyou, of whom she was none to proud of.

"Ye said that ye have come here from Tokyo?" The dean questioned, already knowing what the students response would be, but simply trying to relieve some tension that was emitting from the girl. Upon hearing the question, the raven haired woman glanced up at Kaede with her warm gray-blue eyes that would blow any guy away.

"H-Hai." She responded quietly, shyly.

"Ah... I wonder why... a young ambitious girl such as ye, would move from the city, with far more pretigious colleges then this one, would move to this here countryside and attend school here. Ye marks clearly make you acceptable for those pretigious colleges in Tokyo... May I ask why that might be Higurashi-sama?" Upon initial response to this question, the young woman began to fidget uncomfortably, playing with the hem of her shirt, and not making eye contact with the dean.

Ah... so she had hit a tender subject. Kaede smiled to herself, thinking about the current situation she had just placed two of her students in. It was not normal procedure to provide her college students with escorts. Normally, especially seeing as they were college students, they would make due on their own, to find their own classrooms, and hoping that they would attend orintation to figure out the layout of the school. But from the moment she had initailly met this student, who signed up for classes late due to family circumstances, she knew, without a doubt, that she would be the one who could help the young man, another one of her students, she had often worried so much about. She could sense it in this young girls aura, that she held capabilites to warm anothers heart, and quite possibly change the customs of the current world, or at least for now, the campus. And somehow... she just knew that Inuyasha would help this young woman as well.

* * *

><p>Kagome continued to fidget, unwilling to answer the elder woman's question. It didn't seem that she was expecting any sort of answer from her, but even so she couldn't be sure and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable. The subject she had unexpectedly brought up was a private matter, one that she was not willing to share with just anyone, even if she was the dean. So she decided not to respond, hoping something would clear the uncomfortable tension in the air soon, and also hoping that Ms. Kaede would understand. If not, she would be willing to face the consequences for her actions in the end, it was a secret she intended to keep to herself for now, one not everyone should know about. As silence fell over the office, Kagome let her mind wander, needing to relax, and she thought about the current situation she had been placed in.<p>

_'An escort?'_ She questioned herself curiously. Coming to a new school at a difficult time wasn't her first rodeo, she had transfered between schools often during her high school years, and not once was she ever assigned an escort. Having an escort seemed more likely in high school, but college? And she pondered it, and thought deeper into the whole situation, she wasn't fond of the idea of hanging around some stranger all day, and even more so, she felt sorry for the poor sap who had to be stuck with her all day. She mentally groaned, she was sure no one on this campus would want to be stuck with _'the new girl.'_ And frankly, the whole idea was just embarrassing. Unfortunately, at this point, there was nothing that she could do to stop this from happening, whatever the dean wanted she had to go with, she only hoped that she would be able to make a friend out of this complete stranger, and not eternal enimies. Sighing softly, a knock was heard upon the office door, breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

"Come in." Kaede called, and within that moment the door opened. Nervous, Kagome didn't immediately turn around to greet the stranger, a light colored blush crossing her features, unwilling to reveal herself to the student as of yet.

"Ah, Inuyasha." She heard Kaede say, finding it a bit strange that she was address one of her students by their first name.

"Please come in and meet our new student, albeit being slightly late in the semester, Higurashi, Kagome-sama." Kaede stated. Sucking in a deep breath, calming her nerves, taking that as he queue, Kagome pushed herself up out of her seat and stood. Releasing the breath slowly, she turned to face her escort with a bright smile, only to be met with what could possibly be the most handsome man she had ever set her sights upon, with quite literally the most beautiful, inciting eyes she had ever seen. All properly formed sentences she had rehearsed in her head escaped her as she looked into those eyes. Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise as they became caught up in each others gaze, seemingly in their own world. Taking in his appearance, he was dressed sort of ruggedly, his black jeans torn at the knees, but not dirty, and his red button up shirt, wrinkled and faded, with an old white t-shirt underneath. And he was certainly in dire need of a new pairs of shes, the black converses he wore were very worn, and the soles looked as if they were about to come off. Even so, she could look past all of that, taking note of the strong build he held, only attracting her to him more. With a blush, she tore her eyes away from his body to fall upon the two adorable dog ears that sat on the top of his, twitching with anticipation. All sense of logic escaped her in that moment as a wide giddy smile spread across her face.

"Kawai!" She whispered in happiness and excitement. Walking toward him, in a complete trance, forgeting about everything else around her, and focused solely on those cute ears her hands were itching to rub so badly. She stoped just in front of the boy, her hands slowly reaching up without thinking, completly unaware of the frozen boy before her, and the smirking principal behind her.

* * *

><p><em>'Wh-what is this wench doing!'<em> Inuyasha's mind screamed, he was completly frozen in his place, overwhelmed by this woman's intoxicating scent in front of him, and completly taken aback by her actions. Talk about being bombarded with surprises in a matter of seconds!

First, it was this new students scent that had literally tackled him the moment he had entered the dean's office. It overpowered even ooba-san's scent that usually coated the room and would still remain even after she had left for the day. It overwhelmed his, calmed him and excited him all at once, a scent he would love to endure on a daily basis. It was unlike any other scent he had ever smelled before, demons and humans alike, the perfect natural mixture of cherry blossoms and jasmine. It was a scent he could easily loose himself within, he wasn't sure if that should make him afraid, or welcome it with open arms. Then, the moment the girl had turned to face him, he was instantly mezmorized by her beauty. She had dressed very conservatively as opposed to the way most women did on this campus, yet it still accentuated every curve enticingly. Her dark wash, boot-cut jeans clung respectively to her seemingly long legs, even though she was shorter in height than he was. She wore a pair of black flats, adorned with a black bow on the toes. Traveling his eyes up in a way he had never looked another woman, she wore a dark teal colored shirt, the sleeves coming to stop at her elbows and held a low v-neck that would reveal much of her cleavage, had she not worn a black tank-top underneath. As he traveled up further, to be enticed in the gaze of her strikingly beautiful grey blue eyes that held such warmth and love within them. He was instantly caught in a trance and he knew he wouldn't be able to break free. She wore no make-up, aside from the light touch of mascara a natural colored eyeshadow, she was naturally beautiful. Watching her gaze float upwards, he froze, knowing what her gaze would soon fall upon. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of her gentle voice.

_'Kawaii?'_ His mind rang, but before he could even process a second thought, the new student was standing before him, closer than he would ever have imagined having her. The eyes dancing with happiness and excitement, her natural scent mixing with the scent of pure happiness, no scent of disgust could even be traced coming from her. One of her hands was reaching up above the both of him, and for a moment he found himself being unable to stop the inevitable. When he gentle fingertips grazed the base of his ears, a dangerous sensation racked through his body, having never experienced such a gentle touch before. No one had ever touched his ears before, he had never allowed it after the harm that was brought upon them as a child. They were part of what marked him as _different_ as an _outcast._ But even so... no one had **ever** referred to his ears as _cute _before, nor had anyone ever gotten close enough to be so gentle with them since his mother had passed away. Quickly, all logic reformed in his mind, and his mind finally registered what was going on, and before this woman could take the moment a step futher, he reached up a clawed hand to gently grasp hers and pull it away slightly from her soft appendage. He stared at her with wide eyes. How in the world was this woman able to be so close to him without giving it a secong thought? Why wasn't she screaming and calling him a freak, amongst other names, as all the other human students had done upon initial sight of him?

The girls eyes widened finally, as the met his, in realization, and a deep red blush washed over her face. She took a step back, and he reluctantly released her hand as she let it drop to her side, instantly missing the warmth it had held. She bowed before him, obviously embarrassed by her involuntary actions. He was embarrassed as well, a shade of crimson apparent on his own cheeks.

"Gomen-nasai Tashio-san!" She squeeked an apology, surprising him once again. _**No one**_ ever apologized to him, he never deserved an apology.

"I-I don't know... w-what came over me..." She mumbled, and if it hadn't been for his demonic hearing, it would have been barely audible. The woman remained in her bowed position, waiting for a response to ensure it was alright to stand before him again. He willed himself to say something to her... _anything_... wanting to give this woman the honor of hearing his voice... but as always, it just wouldn't come out. Growing frusterated with himself as she continued to remain bowed before him, and Kaede continuing to watch the unique exchange curiously, he reached into his school bag the was slung over his shoulder, to pull out a pen and notebook. He quicked open the notebook to a blank page a scribled something before sticking it under the girl's bent figure so she could read what had been written.

"N-Nani?" She whispered upon seeing the notebook, gently taking it from the hanyou's clawed hand, and standing upright once again. Seeing her give the notebook a questioning look, he mentally sighed, knowing all to well that if his appearance didn't phase her and cause her to look and think of him as the other students around campus did, this certainly would. But even so... as he watched her, he could not pick up the scent of fear or disgust from her.

* * *

><p>All the embarrasment that she had previously been feeling was instantly washed away and replaced with intense curiosity as she read what had been written to her by this mysterious student she had just met.<p>

_'It's alright. Don't worry about it.'_ Was all that had been written. She raised an eyebrow as she read it over again, many questions reeling around in her mind. Why couldn't he have just said this to her? Why write it down? Still holding the notebook close to her, she looked up at him again, about to ask him about it when she was interrupted by a forgotten someone clearing her throat, causing both her and this handsome boy she had humiliated herself in front of, to jump. They had completely forgotten the the dean of the school was in the same vicinity as them, and Kagome whirled around to face her respectfully, crossing her arms, and the notebook behind her, the unique pair now sporting a new blush.

"Hiigurashi-sama, Inuyasha here is a mute, he is also a hanyou." Well that answered her question that she had been intending to ask, and she had already figured out that he was hanyou the moment she had sensed his aura. She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye upon the mention of the word, he then shifted uncomfortably. She could recognize instantly that these facts about himself was a touchy subject. She wasn't stupid, she knew how most hanyou's in today's world were treated, especially hanoyu's who were born before the new laws had been placed, and Inuyasha being a mute certainly did not help his situation, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was... had something happened and he chose to never use his voice?

Even so, just because she had known this about hanyou's, it didn't mean that she was one to follow those cruel ways of the current world. In a way she actually understood how he felt, and she felt compelled to encourage him, to make him feel comfortable around her. With a sense of determination, she turned to face him once again, a bright smile plastered upon her features, but she found that he now wouldn't look at her.

"Hanyou huh?" She quipped, seeing him flinch visably, but her smile only widened with encouragement.

"That's awesome! I wish I had demon capabilities that made me stronger and faster! Then maybe gym wouldn't be so troublesome for me." She giggled.

"And the cute ears are definatly a plus." She added, using her hand not holding the notebook to point to a spot on her head where the ears would be if she had any. Watching him curiously, Inuyasha whirled around to face her with wide amber eyes, his mouth slightly agape in complete shock and surprise. This only brought up her spirits more, and she continued to smile at him, bringing her hand down to tap her chin inquisitively, her gaze drifting toward the ceiling as if in deep though.

"As for being a mute, I can live with that." Looking at him again, she held up her finger and smiled.

"But, I shall do whatever I can to help you find your voice!" Inuyasha's blush only deepened as he continued to look at her in shock and complete bewilderment. She heard Ms. Kaede chuckle sweetly behind her.

"Very well Higurashi-sama, I shall hold you to that." Kagome dropped her hand behind her again and turned back around to face the dean with a bright smile.

"Hai!" She responded.

"And please, call me Kagome. You seem to be on a first name basis with Tashio-san, so consider it the same with me as well." She added cheekily. Kaede chuckled again, smiled and nodded at her new student.

"Very well then." She then turned slightly to face the still utterly surprised Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, ye will be Kagome's escort for the remainder of the semester. Seeing as both of ye are taking preliminary courses this semester, ye share the same schedule.: Kaede finally informed the unsuspecting hanyou, breaking him from his current state of shock the had been caused by Kagome's kindness. He proceeded to give Kaede a look of horror upon hearing this information, unwilling to believe what she had just told him.

"No way out of it." She added before he had the chance to retort. Gathering some paperwork from her desk, she stood before them and gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Now kindly show Kagome-sama to your next class before ye are late." She told him sternly. Grumbling he nodded and bowed respectfully with Kagome, excusing themselves, before turning on his heal and taking his leave of the office with a huff to do as he was instructed, a worried Kagome tagging along behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Voice of Silence**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>In a world where everyone is still getting used to the idea of Demons and Humans being together. One boy, like many, battles the reality of being the result of this new, hard to accept world. But not only is he hanyou, he is also a mute, making him stand out even more. But the acceptance of one girl completely changes everything he has known, demolishing those walls and erecting new ones. Welcoming him in a world of acceptance, friends and love. Two broken lives come together as one and secrets about one another a revealed as their connection continues to grow stronger. Inu/Kag

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Alright here's chapter two! Thank you guys for the reviews, story alerts etc! I'm getting excited about where I want this story to go and I hope it catches the eye of a few more readers! I still need an editor for this story so if anyone is interested please contact me! Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kagome followed Inuyasha, staring at his large back worried as he stalked along in front of her, leading her in the direction of their class. His mood had completely changed the moment Kaede mentioned that he was her escort for the remainder of the year. She already initially felt awful for having brought this upon some pour soul, and now she felt even worse that this was brought upon Inuyasha., he was making it very clear that he wasn't happy about it, and she wanted nothing more than to be out of this current situation.

She was still carrying his notebook that he had "spoken" to her with, clutching it close to her as she continued to begrudgingly follow him though the hallways, her school bag slung over her right shoulder. As they rounded another corner, she was able to briefly catch his gaze as he looked back at her, but he quickly ripped his eyes away, looking forward once again. She sighed dejectedly.

_'This is going to be a long day...'_ She thought. How could they go from the happy mood in the dean's office to the position they were in now? He was even kind enough to show her that he couldn't use his voice. Opening up to her, someone new, was a real step for anyone really, but somehow Kagome had a feeling that opening up to _anyone _was difficult for him.

Becoming determined, she opened up Inuyasha's notebook still clutched in her hands and began to write, as she continued to follow Inuyasha to where she assumed would be their next class.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha could smell her worry that was emitting from her, and as he stole a glance at her when they rounded that corner, it was clearly written all over her face. No scent of disgust, no trace of doubt.<p>

_'What in the world could this wench possibly be worried about? And why the hell won't she stop looking at me?' _He wondered, It could possibly be that she was new, and transferring at such a strange time of the year, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. Maybe she was worried that he would do something to her, something unimaginable, unthinkable, but he scoffed at the thought. She knew he was hanyou, and besides if that were the case, the scent of fear would be distinct in her scent, which it wasn't, he couldn't even find the slightest trace of fear coming from this girl.

_'She's probably worried about being seen with you by her classmates all year long.' _Came that pessimistic, persistent voice from the back of his mind he always loathed.

_'That scene in Kaede-obaa-san's office was all ust an act.'_ Inuyasha mentally shook that thought from his mind, somehow he knew it wasn't true. He didn't want it to be true, but right now it was the only logical explanation her could come up with that would explain the confusing emotions coming from this girl. And also... he knew that he couldn't... shouldn't get his hopes up. It would only result in a world of pain and torture for him again later.

They approached their classroom that he was directed to lead her to. Inuyasha smoothly slipped inside the classroom, ducking his head and hiding his eyes, trying his best to go unnoticed. He made a beeline for his seat in the back corner of the room by the window, no other seats around him were occupied, leaving Kagome behind to fend for herself in front of a class full of new and unfamiliar faces. Taking his seat he rested his elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand, averting his eyes away from the raven haired girl, locking them on something outside the window. Whispers from the other students erupted in his ears, and he willed himself to tune them out. Anything they had to say would only anger and annoy him.

"Ah, it seems that we will have a new student joining us." Came the voice from the teacher, Mr. Myoga, and alas, he was unable to tune out all of the students, curiosity winning him over.

_'A new girl?'_ Came the whisper from one of the female students nearby.

_'Damn check her out!'_ Came the undeniable voice of a male, actually several boys whispers, this comments and many like it instantly making Inuyasha growl softly. He immediately tuned them out, he was right, anything these students had to day would only anger him. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply calming himself, repeating...

_'Don't read their minds, don't read their minds...'_

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Came the teachers voice again breaking his concentration, but he still refused to look forward.

"Ohayo." Came Kagome's soft, but much more quiet voice then that of what he experienced in the deans office, he couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of his eye, she was bowed before the class.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, I just moved here from Tokyo."

_'Tokyo! Why would she move and attend a college out _here_ rather than those in Tokyo!' _More whispers erupted in the class and it was becoming increasingly difficult to tune them out. But it seemed Kagome couldn't hear any of it, or just ignored it as she straightened herself back up, still smiling.

"I will be in your care from today onward." She said and it caused Inuyasha to blush, averting his eyes away from her once again, and back out the window. That last statement from her seemed to strangely be directed at him. But it couldn't possibly have been... could it?

"Please take any seat available Higurashi-san." Mr. Myoga instructed. Inuyasha sighed gratefully as he head the sound of the scratching on the chalkboard indicating Mr. Myoga had began class instruction. Finally he could relax somewhat for the re...

"Tashio-san?" Came the familiar gentle whisper of a woman, then the intoxicating scent, once again, attached his sense of smell, calming him, and make him restless at the same time. Suddenly was placed on his desk in front of him, and at this his eyes darted in her direction just in time to see her occupy the seat in front of him. This shocked him, not only did _no one_ ever sit near him in any of his classes, she had actually done it willingly, without being forced by a teacher to just be near him. Whispers instantly erupted within the classroom again, and he knew they would, but he ignored them, their thoughts being the farthest thing from his mind right now. Okay so maybe the girl wasn't disgusted with him, maybe the whole ordeal in the dean's office wasn't just an act. But he wasn't like this alternative either.

_'Damnit.'_ He cursed. This was something he needed to avoid! She could not, _should not_ get involved with him! It would only lead to trouble for her and put her in harms way! What the hell happened to her worry from before? Sure he could still sense it in her scent, but it was faint now, very faint, it was being overwhelmed with determination. What the hell was with this woman? Was she not worried about what the other students would think about her?

Inuyasha glared at the back of her head, she couldn't see it so it really wouldn't be effective but it still gave him the effect he desired. He didn't know what to think of her, she was completely confusing him...

_'What is this wench planning...'_ Whatever it was, he had to stop her in her tracks before she could even take one step forward. Whether it was to humiliate him, or to befriend him it didn't matter, there was no way he was going to let his guard down around her, and there was no way he was going to let her get hurt. Angrily he flipped open the notebook Kagome had placed in front of him intending to start writing some notes, but instinctively froze the moment he saw someone elses hand writing underneath his. His first intention was to crumple up the paper and throw it, but he stopped him self when he's eyes caught what was written. His eyes widened... Kagome had written this to him...

_'I am sorry that Ms. Kaede stuck you with me for the remainder of the year. I wasn't expecting this either... I was never in this sort of situation in any of my high schools, and it would seem more logical for them to do this sort of thing there, so I really didn't expect it coming to college... But since we have to be stuck with each other, might as well make the best of it right? What do you say?'_ That was it? Out of everything she could... no **should** be worried about, she was worried about what _he _thought about her and their situation? Inuyasha began to smile slightly, but it quickly faltered.

_'I cannot let her hang around with me unless it is to get her to her classes! Who knows what the other students would do!'_ Sighing dejectedly, not really fond of having to push her away for some reason, the he couldn't quite understand himself, Inuyasha begrudgingly wrote her back.

_'It's not a good idea to get involved with me. I will show you around until you feel comfortable enough to get around on your own, and we can go our separate ways from there.' _Feeling satisfied that he wasn't being too harsh, but still getting his point across, he slid the notebook down the left side of his desk discretely and tapped Kagome's left side with it. He could smell her happiness speak as she reached to take it from him silently. But when he heard her open it, that delectable scent was swept over with sadness and anger. This only to continue to confuse him ever further, why would what she wrote anger her let alone make her sad? The sadness faded and it was overcome with her anger as he picked up the sound of her writing something angrily, but even so... for the remainder of that class, she never returned his notebook.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and she stood to face him stiffly, her things already gathered in her arms. She jerked her hand forward, handing him back his notebook holding a stern look, but still smiling. He looked up at her questioningly, but she just continued to stand there, smiling at him, waiting for him. He sighed, taking the notebook from her, they were undoubtedly attracting unwanted attention from the other students, but he ignored it. Gathering his things he stood as well and led Kagome to their next class.<p>

Inuyasha sat perched in his favorite sakura tree that was on the school grounds, it was finally lunch and he was finally able to duck out of that girls site, earning himself some alone time to sit and relax. As it was fall, the tree wasn't in bloom, but the trees leaves still provided enough cover to shield him from the rest of the student body, and most of them decided to eat their lunches outside today which it was unusual for this time of the year.

Inuyasha breathed in deep and released it, settling comfortably on his favorite branch, that new girl he had to cart around had either sat next to him or in front of him in every single one of their classes, her scent was now embedded into his brain. As intoxicating and calming as her scent was to him, it was frustrating, no one scent had ever effected him this way before and he didn't know how to handle it. He could still smell her as if she were standing right in front of him, and it now getting harder and harder to push her away, to keep her safe. He took another deep breath, deciding to forget about it for right now and clear his mind.

"You're sly Tashio-san." Inuyasha jumped almost loosing his balance he held on the branch. He _knew_ that voice, he would be able to pick it out of a crowd at a concert. Whirling his head around and looking down in the direction the voice came from, there she stood... the cause of all of his confusion, smiling beautifully up at him. She had climbed up the tree on her own, and was nearly on the branch he occupied, carrying what looked her lunch. How the hell had she gotten this high on her own and why the hell couldn't he... oh right her scent was embedded in his mind... he _really_ needed to pay closer attention when it came to her.

"Real sly of you to sneak off while I went to my locker to grab my lunch." She made a cute grunting noise as she hauled herself up on another branch getting closer to him.

"It took me a minute, but somehow I knew you'd be out here." How long had she even been there? She wasn't supposed to even be hanging around with him! He began to furiously shake his head at her, motioning for her to get down, trying to explain that it was dangerous for her to be up here, for her to be around him.

"Don't shake your head at me Tashio! I am not going to let you ig..." Her foot suddenly slipped on the slick branch and from there, everything seemed to move in slow motion, he heard her scared gasp and watched fearfully as her body began to fall.

_**'KAGOME!'**_ His mind screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'KAGOME!'<strong>_ Her name echoed through her mind, it was a males voice, one that she hadn't ever heard before. She then felt her body jerk, but not from hitting another branch or the ground as she had expected. It felt like she was hanging in mid air, and blinked when she heard a sigh of relief come from above her. Looking down, it confirmed that she was indeed hanging, realization hit her as her head snapped up to see that Inuyasha had rescued her. She stared up at him in amazement, he had caught her right hand stopping her possibly deadly fall in the nick of time.

He was glaring at her as he hauled her up onto the branch he occupied, situating her in front of him. Finding her balance he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, continuing to glare at her making her blush and laugh nervously, suddenly finding it difficult to hold his gaze.

"A-Arigato Tashio-san..." He only grunted in response before he fished through his backpack for something. Pulling out the notebook they had written to each other in earlier, he flipped open to a blank page and scribbled on it before holding it up in front of him for her to read.

_'What do you think you are doing! Do you realize how reckless that was?'_ He was scolding her! Kagome pouted and glared back at him.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to avoid me I wouldn't have climbed up here!" She retorted, only making him growl at her. Turning the notebook back around, he scribbled frantically again, anger still apparent on his face.

_'I told you that it would be better for you to not get involved with me! I will only cause you trouble!'_ Kagome shot him a deadly glare that sent a shiver down his spine and she saw him almost wavered for a moment. Almost.

She snatched the notebook from him and leaned forward toward him, their faces now mere inches apart. Inuyasha's face blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm not stupid Tashio! I know how everyone treats hanyou's! Don't you dare lump me in with those scum! It is just wrong for everyone to treat you differently just because of what you are! Just because you are different!" She shouted, and she was pretty sure the rest of the student body could her them now at this point, but she didn't care. Inuyasha's ears were now flattened against his head, guessing she may have been a bit too loud she closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. She leaned back and found that her was staring at her in shock, and suddenly found it difficult to hold his gaze again.

"I know you parents had you before demons and humans were _'permitted'_ to be with one another, but even so... its _permitted _now." She explained, stressing how they needed permission. Clenching her fist, her left still holding the notebook she had confiscated, she held his gaze once again, anger and determination swimming within the warm of her pools.

"But... I don't care... I don't care what _'the law'_ allows or doesn't allow, they can't stop people or demons from being with who they want to be with! They can't keep them from the person they love!" Inuyasha continued to stare at her stupidly, seemingly frozen and shocked by what she was confessing so passionately. This only egged her on even further.

"And I know..." Her face softened.

"I know demons can't help who is chosen as their mate... It's fate for them... Demons can't be with anyone **but** their mate." That statement just about made Inuyasha fall from his spot. He quickly recovered, blinking a few times before holding his hand out, motioning for her to return his notebook to him. He seemed calm now, like he wasn't going to scold her any further, so she did.

_'Please just call me Inuyasha.'_ He wrote and she couldn't help but blush as he retreated the notebook to write again.

_'And how the hell do you, a human, know so much about demons? That isn't exactly something they teach in school.'_ Kagome giggled and she caught Inuyasha's ears twitching out of the corner of her eye, he continued to hold her gaze, waiting for her response.

"One of my closest friend growing up was a hanyou." Inuyasha's eyes widened, his features softening, shouldn't slumping as he lowered his notebook.

"We still stay in touch to this day." She smiled and silence fell over the pair as she relented in her memories of her loving friend. Kagome's mind then began to wander to the moment she heard that unfamiliar males voice call out to her when she had slipped from the slick branch on the tree. Stealing a glance at the hanyou sitting comfortably in front of her, she silently wondered if it had been him. It seemed so unfathomable, but it was very possible, she had heard of people projecting their thoughts to another before... and she couldn't help but think that the voice she had heard suited him perfectly. She wanted desperately to ask... but decided that right now wasn't the right time. She'd have to wait for now.

Deciding to break the silence, caught his gaze a smiled, holding up their lunch between them.

"Would you like to share my lunch with me?" His eyes widened and a blush spread across the hanyou's face.

* * *

><p><em>'Sh-sh-she's offering me h-her l-lunch! Sh-She wants to share... with me?'<em> Inuyasha's heart raced as he stared at her in disbelief... **no one** ever offered him food. She obviously caught his perplexed look and was overcome with worry.

"Eh? I-Is that alright?" She asked nervously, her own blush pinking her cheeks.

"I-I just saw that you hadn't had any and..." As if on queue, Inuyasha's stomach growled and he mentally cursed it for being so loud. He hadn't wanted to take food from her even if he hadn't eaten a thing all morning. Kagome's light, beautiful giggles filled his ears again, and it only made his blush deepen ever further.

"I'll take that as a yes." She commented as she opened her lunch up for the two of them. He sighed, knowing that there was no way he would be able to deny her now, so he decided to relish in the deliciously scent of her home cooking, and enjoy his first, rather delicious, homemade meal since he was a child.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is lave!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
